Spring Fields Forever - The RufiohHoruss Drabbles
by Chop-Logic
Summary: Drabble excerpts from the relationship of Rufioh Nitram and Horuss Zahhak before they play the game and subsequently die. Beware, fluff and cute alien boyfriends ahead.
1. First Encounters

In a deep forest of Beforus, there was a blue-blooded troll. He didn't actually live in the forest, but he liked to wander though it and look at all the beautiful fauna and flora that the forest had to behold.

This troll was an inventor, and an insatiable one at that; he loved to sketch plans for steam-powered automatons modeled after the various animals that he saw. One day he would make a silver butterfly that would flap its wigs on a clockwork spring system, the next he would build a bronze snake that spat simmering hot water of you got too close.

Today of all days he was crouched with his sketchbook, fervently sketching down an image of a nearby deer. He planned to make it out of all sorts of different metals had have both steam and clockwork functions. It would be his greatest creation yet.

All of a sudden the deer straightened, it's eyes glowing a milky brown color and a faint sigil appearing on its forehead before it bounded off through the bushes and out of sight of the troll.

"Fudgesicles" swore the troll as he stood up and made after the deer intent on finishing his designs before midnight. The troll was not as graceful as the deer; he crashed though the underbrush and his long ponytail caught on branches as he ran past them. He was soon out of breath and sweating quite a lot, cursing himself for not keeping up with the deer.

The dainty hoofbeast was nowhere in sight when he finally ceased panting. He cursed his foolishness once more and turned to leave the way he came when he heard it; a softly sung wriggler song weaving through the trees from somewhere off in the distance.

The highblood crept though the woods, keeping his ears tuned for the song. As he snuck through the forest, he wasn't paying attention to his feet. When he stepped upon a sizeable branch, causing it to break with a dry crack, he froze in place. The song ceased immediately as well. He waited a breath and then two and the song started again, louder now ad more defined.

"You are my moonglow, my sweetest moonglow. You make me happy in the bright of day. You never know dear how much I'm flushed for you, so please don't turn and walk away," sang the voice; notes high, pure and hinted with a bit of a low-caste drawl. The young inventor clambered onto a ridge behind a thick-trunked tree and peered around it to a grassy clearing occupied by the owner of the voice.

The singer was half turned to him, eyes closed with a dreamy smile on his lips. He had a large pair of wings folded behind him like a glittering tawny cloak and a pair of broad horns sprouting from either side of his head. He liked like a fairy straight out of stories that were read to the blueblood as a young troll.

The pale deer was with him as well, it's dainty hooves brought up beneath its delicate body and its head resting in the lap of the other troll. The blueblood leaned against the tree and pulled out his sketchbook once more, hoping to finish his sketch without bothering the other troll.

His foot slipped on a piece of loose earth as he tried to settle himself against the tree; he was sent sprawling and his notebook flipped out his hands to land beside the pale flank of the deer. The large-horned troll stood up quickly, fists raised as if he was expecting a fight.

"Who the heck are you?" he asked, lowblood drawl prominent in his voice. The blueblood pushed himself up and spat out a clod of dirt, wiping the grime off his mouth with the back of his leather arm brace.

"My name is Horuss, I mean no harm," said the blueblood, opening his arms to the other troll to show his intentions were truthful. The other troll dropped his arms and set them on his hips, revealing the orange-colored Taurus symbol emblazoned on his shirt. He must have been telepathically controlling that deer, and therefor must be the cause for it running off earlier

"Well if you mean no harm, Horuss, why the heck were you sneaking around behind me?" he questioned. The way he said the other trolls name carried venom.

"I was hoping to finish my drawing of that dainty hoofbeast that was summoned by you," Horuss's hands ran over his waist and chest looking for the sketchbook as proof. The bronzeblood reached down and picked up the simple notebook that lay by his deer companion. He thumbed through it, eyes narrowed as he tried to read the scribbles of Horuss's handwriting.

He closed it and handed it back to Horuss, then sat down once more.

"You're welcome to stay then Horuss, I can get the deer to pose for you again if you'd like," his head was turned to the blueblood but Horuss nodded vigorously.

"I never caught your name, bronzeblood," said Horuss as he walked around to get a better view of the deer.

"The name's Rufioh, do you want the deer to stand or are you cool with sketching it lying down?" replied the troll.

"Ah, standing would be better, if you don't mind Rufioh," replied Horuss, the new trolls name sounding strange in his mouth. Rufioh nodded and then the same brown sigil that appeared over the deer's head appeared over his own.

The white deer stood and turned to face Horuss, eyes once again glowing the milky brown color. Horuss sketched quickly, making small scribbled notes to himself in the margins of the page as he went. Soon enough the sketch was completed and he had more then enough ideas to get himself started on assembling the automaton.

He turned to leave, tucking the worn stub of his pencil in the strap of his goggles and slipping the notebook into his belt, when he was stopped by Rufioh.

"Hey," he called, "You can stay for a bit if you'd like, you can bounce some ideas off me for this deer-bot you're making," Horuss considered for a moment: he hand nothing to do today, and he preferred to work on his new projects with fresh eyes. He walked back to the seated troll and sat down beside him, already pulling out his sketchbook again to show off his plans.


	2. Come Fly With Me

"_Come fly with me, let's fly, let's fly away." – Troll T-Pain_

"Well bagarang! That one there looks like a spear!" mused Rufioh, pointing up at a cluster of clouds hanging low in the pink-tinted Alternian sky.

"I think it looks more like a fine piece of hoofbeast art from my collection," added Horuss with a grin; Rufioh cast him a sidelong glance, knowing exactly what fine sculpture his matesprit was referencing.

Horuss shifted closer to the lowblood, careful as to not lie on Rufioh's large horns or his delicate wings. Rufioh's hand found Horuss's, slim grey fingers fitting nicely in the spaces between the bigger trolls own. They had been matesprits for two sweeps now, everyone said they wouldn't last long but somehow they had outlasted all of their friends' flushed flings.

The blueblood brought their intertwined hands up and kissed the back of Rufioh's hand; a tender little show of affection that made Rufioh flush a deep bronze every time. He was so happy to have met this troll, this breath-taking rogue that fit into his life like the perfect missing piece. Rufioh sat up and turned towards Horuss, a little grin on his face.

"Wanna fly, ponybro?" his smile widened a little. The blueblood had messaged him a while ago asking for his assistance in testing out one his new devices, they had decided to meet on a high cliff between their hives.

"I was wondering when you would ask," Horuss replied with a grin. He stood up and smoothed the front of his outfit, then turned on his heel to a small wagon with a cloth-covered lump inside of it. He whisked away the cover to reveal a shining bronze jetpack with slim silver arms that ended in flight joysticks on either side.

"That's some pretty hot sh*t you got there Horuss," chuckled Rufioh as he stretched his arms above his head and readied himself to take to the air alongside Horuss.

"I've spent pedegries working on the design, I do hope it works." He lifted the jetpack and set it on his back, pulling the straps to secure it to his body. He double and triple checked everything and then nodded to Rufioh.

The bronze blood leapt into the air, spreading his wings wide and leaving a trail of glittering tan flecks in the air. He waved to his Matesprit far below him. Horuss flashed him a double thumbs up and then set his hands on the controls. He flicked back the ignition switch cover, thumb hovering over the glowing button and a sheen of sweat starting to collect on his brow.

"Punch it, blue!" Shouted Rufioh from above. Horuss snapped his head up at the sound of his voice; thumb involuntarily coming to bear on the button. In the blink of an eye Horuss was sent rocketing skywards, quickly surpassing Rufioh in height and launching himself into the clouds.

"Well bangarang my b*lls, he actually flew," murmured a windswept Rufioh and then he too launched himself into the clouds in search of the leather-clad troll. It wasn't very hard to find Horuss; I mean there wasn't really an abundance of jetpack-sporting highbloods to be had in the nighttime Beforean sky.

He caught up with the screaming troll, blue tears streaming from his tightly shut eyes underneath his goggles as his hands clutched the joysticks in a death-grip.

"Hey, hey! Stay cool, blue! I'm here," shouted Rufio as he strained to keep up with Horuss's pace as they streaked across the sky together, leaving a trail of sparkly black exhaust in their wake. The blueblood cracked open an eye and noticed his matesprit beside him, he silenced himself by biting into his lower lip almost hard enough to draw blood.

"You're okay man, I'm here, nothing is going to go wrong," Rufioh said soothingly, Horuss nodded yet remained silent for fear of shouting again if he opened his mouth. "You're doing great man, look around you, you're in the f*cking clouds right now!"

Horuss stopped biting his lip and he opened his eyes all the way to take in the sight before him; light grey clouds tinted pink and green by the twin low-hanging moons, flocks of white featherbeasts wheeled about in the sky calling to one another. It was quite beautiful and being up in the sky with his matesprit made it even more so.

There was a fizzle, which led into a spark, and finally turned into a puff of oily black smoke as his right jetstream cut out. Horuss dropped out of the sky with a shout, barrel rolling off to the right and downwards in a flailing mass of arms and horns. Rufioh folded his wings back and dove after him.

The bronzeblood stretched his arms out, catching the bigger troll in a fierce bearhug. Horuss was a blubbering wreck as Rufioh held him in his arms, waiting for the right moment. They were plummeting towards a sandbank just beneath the cliff that they had been laying on minutes before.

Rufioh exhaled and gave a short, murmured count of "3…2…1…" and he opened his wings wide, grunting with the strain of the sudden air buffet and the added weight of a panicking Horuss. Rufioh's open wings had slowed them down considerably but they still had a rough landing, skidding to a stop among the pebbles and shells higher up on the beach.

Horuss was pinned under Rufioh, his jetpack now a dented, smoking wreck on his back. The bronzeblood let go of the other troll a little; checking his face for cuts or bruises. He ran his fingers up to Horuss's goggles and then carefully lifted them up to his forehead.

There were blue rings around where the goggles had rested and even darker bags underneath the troll's wide eyes. Horuss swallowed and breathed deeply, attempting to steady his racing heart.

"Well, that was exhilarating…in a very frightful sense," huffed Horuss, a blue flush rising to his cheeks.

"You have a sick sense of exciting, Horuss" replied Rufioh, once again tightening his grip on the bigger troll and pulling him into a hug. "I'm just glad you're safe, babe. I don't know what I would do without you." He murmured into Horuss's ear.

The blueblood brought his arms up and wrapped them around Rufios waist.

"I don't know what I would do either, Rufioh" he punctuated his sentence with a little squeeze. "But I do know that it's back to the drawing board for me." He concluded.


End file.
